Missing My Gallagher Girl
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: Cammie ran away and found out she was pregnant. She left her baby with Zach and left again. Find out how he deals with all this and what he does to get his Gallagher Girl back BY READING THIS AWESOME STORY! R&R **HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**CPOV**

_I can't believe it…_

Catherine and I looked at the little stick in disbelief…

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered.

"I'll make a deal with you," she started after the initial shock wore off on her a few seconds later. "I won't torture you or anything until the baby is born, in fact, I'll help you with the pregnancy," she mused and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's my grandchild, I'm not going to hurt it," she defended.

"Ok, well what about after he or she is born?" I asked. She smiled innocently at me before it slowly turned wicked.

"You'll see," she said and walked out.

_-10 Months Later-_

"Go!" Catherine shouted, pointing the gun at me. I had tears running down my face as I walked down the drive, avoiding anything that would set off Code Black and sat the basket my baby was in onto the door step of Gallagher Academy.

I kissed his forehead before setting the note and dog tags with his name and birth date on it next to him in the basket.

"I love you my sweet, sweet baby," I whispered and kissed him again before I banged my hand as hard as I could on the door and rushing away, leaving my crying baby there. It was well past midnight. Catherine and I watched from a spot somewhat close by as Joe, Mom and Zach answered the door with Bex, Liz and Macey behind them. I was still silently crying my eyes out as I watched my baby leave me forever.

**ZPOV**

There was a huge bang on the front door and it echoed through the school as Joe, Mrs. Morgan and I ran out of her office and went to answer it. Bex, Liz and Macey were right behind us as we answered. We opened the door and looked down to see a crying baby sitting in a basket, wrapped in blue with a note and dog tags next to it.

Joe timidly reached down and picked up the basket before we all quickly walked back to Mrs. Morgan's office.

The baby was still crying and didn't look that old, maybe a month or two. We sat it down on the desk and I got the note while Bex looked at the dog tags.

"It says: _Zachary_ _Jared Goode Jr._ and_ January 3, 2013_," she said and everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

I quickly opened the note and read it out loud.

"'_Hey guys,_

_Please take good care of my baby._

_I love you all so much._

_Never forget me._

_Cammie Morgan_

_P.S. Send Zachary to Blackthorne when he's old enough._

_P.P.S. If his name wasn't hint enough, Zach is the daddy._

_P.P.P.S. Don't kill Zach; I want Zachary to have at least one of his parents._

_P.P.P.P.S. As a final request, don't tell Zachary anything about his mother, please. '_"

I looked at the note for a while before I looked at the baby crying in the basket. I had tears in my eyes as I carefully picked the baby up and cradled him in my arms. He instantly stopped crying and looked up at me with eyes like my own, but yet they were so different. They were big and innocent, like Cammie's.

I sat down on the couch, not taking my eyes off of Zachary, as I rocked him to sleep with tears streaming down my face.

"Cammie was pregnant?" Mrs. Morgan whispered. I looked up at her. She was crying and Joe was hugging her.

"Why doesn't she want her baby to know about her?" Liz asked, being the most innocent of us all. Macey and Liz started talking while Bex sat next to me, looking intently at the baby boy falling asleep in my arms. She looked up into my eyes.

"Can I hold him?" she asked softly, a very un-Bex-like thing of her. I smiled gently and nodded before carefully passing Zachary to her. She held him in her arms like he was the most fragile thing in the world, and being a baby, he kind of was.

She looked out of place for a few minutes but after she got the hang of it she looked like a natural. She smiled down at Zachary and started humming softly to him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around the couch to looked at the delicate side of Bex lulling little Zachary to sleep.

"Joe can I talk to you?" I asked and quickly stepped out before he could reply. He walked out behind me and glared.

"You aren't ditching the baby Zach," he told me sternly.

"What? No. No, no, no. I wasn't talking about that. Look, someone had to walk all the way up to the doors of Gallagher without being caught and set him down on the door step. Do you think whoever did it could still be out there?" I asked and we share a quick look before we run to the door again. As soon as we get it open there was a small car driving away down highway 10 at an insanely high speed.

Whoever had dropped Zachary off just left. I groaned and kicked the wall while Joe ran his hand through his hair and let out an aggravated sigh.

We walked back in and went to the office where the girls were all cooing around the baby that was now in Macey's arms, looking half-happy and half-sad.

Happy because…well…it's a baby and women love babies at least…most of them do.

Sad because it's Cammie's baby and they may never see her again.

I may never see Cammie again.

That one fact hit me like a ton of bricks.

I fell to the ground and sobbed my heart out.

**A/N this is another of many stories that I'm going to try and keep updated. R&R!**

**Goodbye my lovelies **

**~Gracie**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZPOV -8 months later-**

I walked over to Zachary who just woke up crying. I was staying at Gallagher with Joe and Rachel as well as Bex, Macey and Liz because they refused to leave until Cammie was back or they had proof that she…wouldn't…come back…

Anyways, we graduated last year and no one ever found out about Zachary. I quickly changed his diaper before laying him back in his crib.

"Happy 1st birthday Zachary," I whispered and kissed his forehead before going down to breakfast. There was a loud bang on the door so I quickly went to get it before anyone else could. I swung it open and saw no one was there. I looked down and saw a blue box with a bow and a note taped to the side.

I leaned down and picked it before turning and seeing Joe, Rachel, Bex, Liz and Macey all standing there and some girls behind them.

"Go to breakfast," Rachel ordered the girls who quickly left. We all headed to my room where Zachary was because we weren't supposed to leave him along for long, I was only going to grabbed food and head back up with it. They sat down wherever they could and I leaned against the wall. I took the note and read it out load.

"'_Hey guys,_

_I'm still live, but sadly not by much._

_I wanted to wish Zachary a happy first birthday!_

_I miss you guys and my little man!_

_I love you guys so much._

_Cammie Morgan_'"

I stared at the note for a long time. The words going through my head over and over again. She was still alive! I came out of my thoughts when Bex started snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry," I muttered and opened the box. It had a stuffed, light blue puppy. The puppy had a white spot over its left eye and had a brown nose. I walked over to Zachary's sleeping form and sat the stuffed animal that almost the same size as he was next to him in the crib. He wrapped his tiny arms around the stuffed animal and pulled it close. I smiled.

"Ma-ma," he mumbled in his sleep. My eyes grew wide.

"He said his first word," I whispered and turned to them.

"What?" Liz asked.

"He said his first word," I whispered again. "He said his first word," I said louder as a smile came to my face, but just as quickly tears came to my eyes. I miss Cammie so much. Zachary has light brown hair, a mix between my dark brown and Cammie's dishwater blonde.

"What did he say?" Macey asked as they all ran to look at Zachary.

"Mama," I said as the tears started to fight harder to fall and a lump formed in my throat.

"Has he learned to walk yet?" Rachel asked me.

"No, he can stand on his own for about 26 seconds though," I said. We had been working on getting Zachary to walk but it's only been a week, it's getting better though.

"Alright," everyone gave me a quick hug before they walked out. I lay back onto the bed and cried silently.

"I miss you Cammie," I whispered into my pillow. I stayed there crying for a few more minutes before my cell phone started ringing so I quickly pushed my emotions away and wiped my tears before clearing my throat and grabbing my phone.

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was unknown. I answered anyways.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Zach?_" it was Cammie.

"Cammie?" I asked. The tears came back. "Cammie, baby, please come back or-or tell me where you are," I pleaded.

"_Zach, I-I love you and Zachary so much. Tell Joe, Mom, Abby, Bex, Liz and Macey that-that I lo-love them too,_" she cried.

"I love you too Cammie, but I need to tell me where you are," I said.

"_COC_," was all she said before the line went dead. I quickly got up and got Zachary before rushing down to the Dining Hall, ignoring the odd looks I got.

I burst in and all eyes were on me and Zachary but I was looking for Liz. I spotted her at the teachers' table with the Bex, Macey, Joe and Rachel.

"I need you all, NOW!" I said urgently. They stood up.

"What is it Zach?" Joe asked.

"It's Cammie."

**A/N CLIFFY! I am **_**so**_** sorry my chapters for this have been so short and slightly skippy and all but I swear it's going to start getting better and you'll see more **_**'Single**__**Daddy Zach'**_** and not just a way to save Cammie (but that will be in there too). Don't forget to R&R!**

**Until next time my lovelies**

**~ Gracie**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZPOV -1 month later-**

We tried for weeks but the trail went cold. We just can't find the base or Cammie. We were all so depressed that the girls started to notice and we had to try harder to cover our emotions.

Zachary learned to walk and everyone (Joe, Rachel, Bex, Liz and Macey) were all so happy. Bex, Liz and Macey had to leave for a two week long mission today so I was walking Zachary to their room to say bye. He had also gotten better at forming words.

We knocked on the door. Liz opened it.

"Hey Zach, Zachary!" she smiled and hugged me then hugged Zachary who ran in the room. I smiled and walked in behind Liz.

"Aunnie Bez! Aunnie Masey! Aunnie Liz!" he shouted. They laughed and squatted and hugged him. Joe and Rachel walked in.

"Uncie Joe! Granny!" He shouted and hugged them. Bex and Macey walked up to me. They both hugged me and I hugged back.

"Good luck," I said. They smiled.

"You too, he's a little ball of energy," Bex laughed.

"Yeah, and make sure the girls don't get a hold of him. God knows what will happen," Macey said then we all laughed. They went back to their luggage and Liz tackled me in a hug.

"I'll miss you Zach!" she said. I hugged her and chuckled.

"I'll miss you too Liz. Good luck," I smiled. They all got their luggage and walked to the door. "Come back to us!" I called after them. They gave us smiles before they walked out. Joe clapped his hands.

"So, what are we going to teach him next?" Joe asked.

"Potty training," I sighed. Rachel and Joe laughed.

"Let's get started!" Rachel smiled and we all walked out and to her office. She pushed the intercom button. "I will be stepping out for a few, Professor Buckingham is in charge until my return," she said. She turned to us. "Let's go into town and get a toilet for him," she said and we all walked out again and went to get him one along with some pull ups.

**-2 weeks later-**

"We're back!" Liz, Bex and Macey called as they burst into Rachel's office.

"Aunnie Bez! Aunnie Masey! Aunnie Liz!" Zachary shouted and ran to them. "I a big boy! I use the poddy now!" he told them.

"Really?" Macey asked him with a smile. He nodded.

"That's great Zachary!" Liz said and hugged him.

"Bloody great!" Bex gushed.

"He's learning really fast," Macey said.

"Well, he is the son of a long line of spies," I smirked with a single shoulder shrug.

"Yeah," there was a slight silence before Zachary yelled.

"YOU'RE SPIEZ?!" everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "What'z a spiez?" he asked. This made everybody laugh before I picked him up.

"Should we tell him?" I asked Joe and Rachel.

"Cammie wants him to go to Blackthorne, its only right that he knows," Joe said.

"Maybe we should wait until he's older and he can actually understand what it is," Rachel reasoned.

"Yeah," I turned to Zachary. "You can know when you're older," I said firmly but with a small smirk.

"Who Camy?" he asked. The room got quiet again. Cammie's 'last' request was to not tell him about her. Could I really not tell him about his Mom? Could I really disregard Cammie's request? Dear God this is really hard…

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said as she took him from me. He laughed as she bounced him. I sat down on the couch and slouched before running my hands down my face and exhaling heavily.

'I miss you Cammie,' I whispered in my head.

**-Zachary's 2****nd**** birthday-**

There was a knock at the main door. Zachary and I had been walking by when we heard it. I opened the door and saw a little blue box with a note next to it. It was about 3 in the morning so I wasn't surprised nobody else was up or that a very tired Joe, Rachel, Bex, Liz and Macey ran down the stairs. Zachary grabbed the box and handed it to me.

I picked him up and we all walked to Rachel's office. I read the note before passing it around for everyone else to read, Zachary could understand what we were saying and remember every word, and we couldn't let him know about his mom so it had to be hush-hush.

The note read:

'_Hey guys,_

_Just wanted to wish my little man a happy 2__nd__ birthday!_

_I love you all so much,_

_Cammie Morgan_'

It's so sad to hear from Cammie, but it's also a relief because it lets us know she is still alive.

I handed Zachary the box and he tore it open before he pulled out a little blue beanie hat with his name in white curly letters on it. He laughed and put it on.

"Who is it from Daddy?" he asked me. I smiled and squatted to his level.

"A very special someone," I told him.

**-Zachary's 3****rd**** birthday-**

Everyone was in the Dining Hall when a girl came in and was holding a flattish blue box in her hand. She ran up to me.

"Mr. Goode, a woman was at the door. She asked me to give it to you," she said. My eyes widened.

"Did she tell you her name?" I asked.

"No, she just said that she was an old friend," the girl said. I nodded and went to my room where Zachary was taking a nap because he ate earlier. Joe, Rachel, Bex, Liz and Macey all followed.

"She was here and we missed her," I sighed.

"It's ok Zach, we will find her," Liz told me. I nodded and we walked in. Zachary was still sleeping. I looked at the box. There was no note. I woke Zachary up and handed him the present. He opened it carefully and looked at two pieces of paper.

"This one is for you Daddy," he said and held up a small piece of paper. The other was a copy of the French alphabet.

I quietly read the note to everyone quietly in the hallway, away from Zachary who was studying the paper.

"'_Hey guys,_

_Happy 3__rd__ birthday to Zachary!_

_It's about time he started learning some new languages, don't you think?_

_Anyways, I love you all and miss you so much!_

_Cammie Morgan_'"

"I guess we have to start teaching him some languages," Joe smiled softly.

**-Zachary's 4****th**** birthday-**

I spent the whole day sitting next to the door, waiting for Cammie. I was listening intently to the door, waiting for footsteps. It was around 4 in the afternoon when I heard them. I swung the door open. Standing there…was a man with a clip board and two guards behind him.

"I need you to sigh this," he said and handed me the clip board and a pen. I signed it and he gestured to a very large box wrapped in blue next to him. The guards escorted him out the gates while I picked up the box and carried it into Rachel's office where Zachary was with everyone waiting.

"A guy showed up with papers to sigh, no Cammie," I said and sat the box down.

"Is that mine?!" Zachary shouted as he ran to the box that was a little over high his size. I nodded and he started to open it. A piece of paper fell to the ground so I picked it up while he continued with the box that was spray painted black to hide what it was.

He ripped it open with the letter-opener-slash-dagger Joe is so fond of throwing at people.

"It's a bike!" he shouted. He was growing up so fast. I don't know how Cammie keeps up. I smiled at him. He quickly hopped on and started riding around the office like a pro even though this was his first time.

"Go ride in the back yard," Rachel told him, this is like a house to him.

Once he was out I started reading the note.

"'_Hey guys,_

_I hope Zachary likes his bike; it was really hard getting it through the gates._

_It was good to see you again Zach._

_Did you like my disguise?_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say more, Catherine is watching us like a hawk._

_I love you all, _

_Cammie Morgan_'"

"She was right in front of me?!" I was shocked then I was mad. "Goddamn it!"

"I'm confused…" Liz muttered.

"About what?" Bex asked.

"She said 'us'," Macey said, looking thoughtful. I turned to the note and read it over again.

"'_Catherine has been watching _us _like a hawk_' yep, she said us," I said. "Who's _us_?" I asked.

**-Zachary's 5****th**** birthday-**

We waited all day but nothing came, no one was at the door, no present, no note, nothing came this year. This had us all paranoid. I couldn't sleep; Zachary on the other hand was just confused as to why we were all up.

What if she's dead?

What if she's dead?

What if she's dead?

What if she- _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I was up in an instant and ran to the door. I swung it open and saw a dark figure running, I ran after them. I almost had them but when they turned to see I was still following. I stopped in my tracks out of pure shock. They got to the gate; I lost them.

Joe and Macey ran up to me.

"What is it?" Macey asked.

"Cammie," I whispered. They gave me sympathetic looks and we went inside where Zachary was shooting a Nerf gun. Rachel handed me a note and Macey, Joe and I read it.

'_Hey guys,_

_I'm sorry the present was late, Catherine…hasn't been very happy lately._

_Lots of threats have been made and I just couldn't get out._

_Happy 5__th__ birthday to Zachary!_

_I love you all!_

_Cammie Morgan_'

**ZPOV -Day before Zachary's 12****th**** birthday-**

Every year Cammie dropped a present off for Zachary, and every year since he was 6 he got excited the day before. He still doesn't know who gives him the presents but that doesn't mean he doesn't ask.

"Please tell me?! I won't tell anyone!" he pleaded us. We were all in Rachel's office in various places and in odd positions.

"No," I sighed.

"C'mon Dad! PLEASE?!" he shouted.

"No!" I shouted back. This kid is driving me crazy. Every year it gets worse.

"Please?" he asked softly.

"No, Zachary. This person wants to remain a secret," I sighed.

"Can't I just have a hint?" he begged.

"Hmm…no," I said. There was a loud knock at the main door, I was confused but went down with everybody anyways. We opened it and who we saw was a total shock.

**A/N GUESS WHO IT IS!**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morgan's POV -The day before Zachary's 12****th**** birthday-**

"I'll miss you Morgan, I love you sweetie," Mom kissed my forehead as tears streamed down our faces. She hugged me and I felt my pocket move slightly. "I swear I would stay if Catherine-" she stopped short. She smiled weakly at me and kissed my forehead again.

"I love you Mom," I whispered and hugged her.

"I love you too," she hugged me tight. "Just asked for Zachary Jared Goode Senior and then check your pocket," she said and released me.

"What do I tell them?" I asked.

"Just give them the note sweetie, I-I'll miss you baby," she said and kissed me again. "Knock on the door," she told me and when I blink she was gone. I let out a shaky breath and pounded my fist on the door and waited for it to be answered.

3.546 seconds later a group of people and a kid my age was standing there staring at me.

"Um…I'm looking for Zachary Jared Goode Senior?" I asked. All their eyes narrowed.

"And you are?" a woman asked. She had a British accent.

"His daughter," I said. A man quickly flipped me over his shoulder and they all ran into a room or well… more like an office. They sat me on a couch before they all crossed their arms and glared at me. What did I do wrong?

"Who sent you?" a man who looked like me except with green eyes asked.

"My mom," I said. "She gave me a note to give you," I said and reached into my pocket, I pulled out the note and held it out. "It's for Dad," I said when a boy stepped forward. He glared at me but stepped away muttering,

"He isn't _your_ Dad," causing me to roll my eyes. Dad took the note and read it out loud.

"'_Hey guys,_

_I miss you all so much._

_I should have told you this before but Catherine was watching everything I wrote, I had to sneak this one._

_Morgan is Zachary's twin sister._

_Catherine said that I could no longer have her and I decided to bring her here where she would be safe._

_I would like it if you could let her attend Gallagher; she's smart enough and trained (by me not Catherine)._

_I love you all and miss you._

_Zachary I'm sorry I never told you about me or got to meet you, maybe someday, but I doubt I'll make it the next week after sneaking out of the COC just to get Morgan to safety._

_Never forget me,_

_Cammie_'"

Everyone was quiet and teary eyed. The tears never did stop streaming down my face, I already miss Mom.

"She was just here?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Mom snuck me out because Grandma Catherine threatened to torture and kill me and make her watch before killing her. She wanted me to be safe. I-I'm sorry, I couldn't get her to-to stay," I whispered the last part.

"How can you be mine twin sister? You don't even look like me!" Zachary accused. I rolled my eyes.

"Fraternal twins idiot," I said and wiped my eyes.

"Oh…" he paused. I rolled my eyes again.

"You do roll your eyes a lot like Cammie," the British woman said. Mom said something about a friend of hers who was British.

"Are you Bex?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Mom use to talk about you and these other girls Liz and Macey all the time," I said and smiled down at my hands as tears filled my eyes again. I pushed them away and looked up again. "I'm sorry, um, I know Dad, Zachary and Bex but who are the rest of you?" I asked and I stood up. I stuck my hand out politely to the other man in the room. He took my hand and shook it.

"Joe Solomon, your mother's Godfather," he said with a slight smile. I smiled back and turned to the older woman.

"Rachel Morgan, your grandmother," she smiled and shook my hand. I stiffened. "Don't worry, I'm the good guy," she said hurriedly. I relaxed remembering Mom talk fondly of her mother. We shook hands and I turned to a blonde woman.

"I'm Elizabeth Sutton but I go by Liz, I was one of your Mom's best friends," she smiled and shook my hand. I then turned to a woman with black hair.

"Macey McHenry, I complete the group of best friends your Mom had," she smiled a winning smile and shook my hand.

"Why did Mom separate us?" Zachary asked me.

"Grandma Catherine said that it was to make Mom suffer the loss of one of her children," I said sadly. I sat back on the couch and fought the tears that filled my eyes. "I miss her," I whispered as the tears pored over. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I didn't care at the moment who it was, I just needed comfort. I hugged the person back and cried my eyes out.

I felt them shaking and knew they were crying too. I heard the door close so I'm guessing I'm alone with the person. We stayed crying in each other's arms for another 33 minutes and 38 seconds before they pulled back a little.

I saw it was Dad. He smiled weakly at me and tucked a strand behind my ear.

"You have your mother's eyes," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Mom wanted me to tell you she loves you," I whispered to him. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get something to eat," he said and helped me up. He led me down some corridors and gave me a tour on our way. "This is the Dining Hall, where you will be eating all your meals starting in about a week," he said as the doors burst open. I saw a few extra adults along with Mom's friends, Grandma, Uncle Joey and Zachary.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are a few of your new teachers," he smirked. An older woman stood up but she looked like her hip was giving her trouble, interesting…

"Zachary, who is this young woman?" she had a British accent.

"This is Morgan, she is Zachary's twin," he explained.

"So…she's…" a man with glasses trailed off.

"That she is Harvey," Uncle Joey said.

"She will be attending here next semester," Grandma smiled. A very posh looking woman stood up and fixed her skirt before smiling at me and sticking her hand out.

"I'm Madame Dabney, the Culture and Assimilation and Driver's Ed teacher," she greeted. She had a slight French accent. I smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Morgan Ann Goode, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said. She nodded and the older British woman from before stepped forward and did the same thing.

"I'm Professor Buckingham, the History of Espionage teacher," she said. I smiled and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I greeted. 'Harvey' stood up next.

"I'm Mr. Mosckowitz, the Computing teacher," he said. I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I gave a small curtsey and walked with Dad over to Uncle Joey, Grandma, Zachary and Mom's friends.

"Now, Bex is the P&E teacher, Liz is the R&D teacher and Macey is the COW teacher," Dad paused and looked at me. "Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Protection and Enforcement, Research and Development, and Countries of the World," I shrugged. He smirked and continued.

"Joe is the CoveOps teacher and you won't be taking his class until sophomore year and Rachel is the headmistress," he finished. I nodded.

"Um…so I'm guessing you and Zachary are going back to Blackthorne soon?" I asked. A couple of the teachers and Zachary chocked on their food. "What?" I asked.

"How do you know I'll be going?" Dad asked as we took a seat.

"Because I knew you would want to spend all your time with your son, who you thought was your only child, and Mom told me that he was going to Blackthorne so…I just put 2 and 2 together and got 4," I said.

"Alright, well, I am the CoveOps teacher there. Zachary and I come back on breaks to see family," Dad said and I nodded.

"The good news is Gallagher is doing an exchange next semester!" Grandma announced.

**A/N MORE CAMMIE TO COME! **

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N for those of you that were a bit confused: Yes, Morgan and Zachary are twins (Zachary is four minutes older) :)**

**CPOV**

I ran; I ran as fast as I could.

I had to get back before they noticed I was gone. Scratch that, they know I'm gone. I need to be back before they send the assassins after me. I got into my car (stolen from the COC) and drove as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself; it's the chameleon in me. It started to rain lightly and got harder the closer I got to the base. _Perfect._

I saw teams of people start to walk out when I pulled up. They all stopped and looked at me as Catherine walked past them and straight up to me.

"Where's the girl?" she ask as she stood in front of me. She was referring to Morgan. I never let her leave my side unless I was going to be tortured, then I made her stay in the cell and wait for me to be back, we weren't separated for more than a few hours at most…Now I'll never see her again…

"That is no concern of yours," I said through gritted teeth. It started to poor down rain. She smirked.

"Kill her," she said and the last thing I see is _black_.

-Page Break-

**ZPOV**

There was a knock at the door a few hours later. Morgan ran to get it. Zachary and I were right behind her with Bex, Liz, Macey, Joe and Rachel following.

"AHHHH!" Morgan screamed. I rushed to her. When I looked down I saw Cammie's body lying in a soaking wet heap with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. I quickly covered Morgan's eyes and pulled her away.

"Zachary, don't come over here!" I told him as he started over with worry on his face. Morgan was crying and fighting to get out of my arms.

"Mommy!" she kept screaming. Bex, Joe and Rachel rushed to the door while Macey comforted Liz who was bawling. Morgan wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt. "Mommy," she whispered.

Rachel fell to her knees and pulled Cammie into her arms and cried, while Joe and Bex placed gentle hands on her back.

"My baby," she cried.

"What's that?" Macey asked as she wiped her eyes only for more tears to fall. She walked over to Cammie and pulled something out of her jean pocket. "It's a note," she said and handed it to me.

"Should I read it out load?" I mouthed so the kids wouldn't know what I was saying. Zachary was hugging my side as well as his sister. They were both crying.

Joe nodded after a few moments.

"'_I had a feeling this would be my last note so I wrote it ahead of time._

_Zachary: I'm sorry I wasn't there, I truly am but I'm glad your Daddy was. No matter how much of an arrogant jerk he can be at times, he's still your Dad so listen to what he says…unless Joe says otherwise. I love you and hope you grow up to be as 'Goode' as your father._

_Morgan: Sweetie I'm so sorry I left you but you know they would have killed you so it's for the best that you were with your Daddy. I love you baby, remember that. Always notice things and be a proper young lady._

_Bex, Liz and Macey: I'm sorry I'm probably going to miss your weddings and everything exciting we would do on missions together and I'm sorry I left you all. It was a stupid thing for me to do but we can't change the past. I love you; you're the best sisters ever!_

_Mom: I know you lost me like you lost Dad and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think you, Abby and Joe should have some closure. Dad _is_ dead. I'm sorry. I love you Mom, I'm so sorry I left you._

_Joe: You're the best Godfather and CoveOps teacher ever. And I know you were just trying to keep me out of fieldwork the first semester in CoveOps and I understand why so don't feel bad about that. I love you and please keep Zach and the kids in check for me._

_Zach, I love you. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I left. I'm sorry I left you as a single Dad and I'm sorry I felt you with (more than likely) my body on your doorstep. But you can't keep holding on to the past, so you will have to move on, maybe not immediately, you need time to grieve, but eventually, it's for the best._

_I love you all._

_I'm sorry it ended this way,_

_Cameron Ann Morgan_'"

Everyone was in tears by the end…well, more tears then before at least. Cammie sure knew how to pull at the heart strings. I put the note in my pocket and pulled Zachary and Morgan closer to me as we all cried. I turned the kids away as Joe and Bex carried Cammie's body off the doorstep, took her to the hospital wing and down a floor to the Morg **(I don't know how to spell it but it's that place where they take the dead bodies to examine them)**. Why they had one of those here, I may never know.

I took the kids to my room and they cried themselves to sleep there on the bed while I lay on the couch. And yeah, I have a room at Gallagher, where do you think we stay when Zachary and I visit over breaks?

Sleep didn't come easily to me; my mind was plagued with thoughts of Cammie. At least when she was gone I knew there was a chance of seeing her again but now that I know she's dead…I know that will never happen. Fuck happy endings. For me, they don't happen.

Next thing you know Catherine will be after my kids…if that happens and something happened to them, I would probably shoot myself. I wouldn't be able to take the stress; my kids are the only things keeping me going now.

"Daddy?" Morgan called. I looked at her and saw the tears streaming down her face. I got up and walked over to her.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked and I pulled her close and wiped away her tears.

"I miss Mommy," she said. I pulled her onto my lap and cradled her as she cried.

"I miss her too," I whispered at stroked her hair to calm her down.

**A/N this actually made me shed 2 tears, it was pretty sad. I always liked Cammie and I hate killing her off BUT the story has to be Cammie-less to get to where it's going!**

**R&R**

**~ Gracie**


End file.
